


shinees romeo+juliette is about a trans lesbian

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GIRLee, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “i fall so deep in love with such a girl like you / dont think of me as just a boy” i rest my caseanyway high school junghee saying that to gwi like all the timefor rollercoasterwrites's jjongsmonth on tumbr“You know I speak English, right?” Gwiboon says in English. “Like, I know what you’re saying.” Junghee might think she’s being super suave and mysterious and secretive every time she confesses her love to Gwiboon, but she’s really just. Not.tumblr





	shinees romeo+juliette is about a trans lesbian

“Nice shot.” Gwiboon glances up at the English phrase and snorts softly when she confirms that it came, again, from Junghee’s mouth. She’s been doing that a lot since school started again. Apparently she spent summer in America and is still showing off how well she learned to speak it over there.

It’s kind of tacky, in Gwiboon’s opinion, but Junghee is having fun, so she won’t slight her for that. Sometimes it’s pretty cute, actually, and also entertaining to hear random little snippets of English from the next row of desks. Junghee is particularly fond of saying “sorry” in English when she bumps into people or messes something up.

Gwiboon thinks she just likes knowing a second language that almost no one else at the school knows. It makes her feel special and knowledgeable and sophisticated or whatever. She can relate to that, but she also feels like Junghee should do a little more research into who she’s showing off to.

And to “who,” Gwiboon means Gwiboon, and by “a little more,” she means, like, any. Any research at all into whether or not Gwiboon understands her when she says things in English, because the answer is a big “yes” but Gwiboon really doesn’t think that Junghee realizes that.

When Junghee catches Gwiboon glancing at her, her thick lips spread into that familiar wide and lazy smile that’s almost a smirk. Holding up a finger to her friends (“one sec,” she says in English), she scoots her whole desk over to bump against Gwiboon’s. She leans her elbow on the desk and props her chin up in her hand, other hand lifting up to gently tuck a stray strand of hair behind Gwiboon’s ear. Gwiboon raises her brows at the affectionate gesture. It’s something Junghee does to all of her girl friends; what she _doesn’t_  do to everyone else is what she does to Gwiboon next.

“I fall so deep in love, with such a girl like you,” she sings softly, eyes dark and warm, voice smooth and earnest, smile confident and secure. Gwiboon snorts softly and brushes her fingers through her hair, no doubt messing up what Junghee just got through fixing. She shakes her head with a fond little roll of her eyes. This is like the seventh time. She can’t let Junghee keep doing this.

“You know I speak English, right?” she says in English. “Like, I know what you’re saying.” Junghee might think she’s being super suave and mysterious and secretive every time she confesses her love to Gwiboon, but she’s really just. Not. At all. At Gwiboon’s words, Junghee’s smile turns into a confused little frown, head tilted to the side.

“Sorry, what?” she says in Korean. “I don’t speak English.”

“I--you what?” Gwiboon asks. “You don’t?” What the fuck. That’s a curveball that she never fucking expected. “But you always?” she says, not finishing the thought but knowing that Junghee gets what she means. “And your summer?” she adds. Junghee smiles a little sheepishly and fluffs the back of her dark brown undercut. Glancing behind her to check that her friends aren’t eavesdropping, she turns back to Gwiboon with a little shrug.

“I spent summer with my sister speaking Korean still, mostly,” she mumbles. “Most of the English I spoke was, ‘hi, can I get a small vanilla ice cream please,’ and, ‘thank you, keep the change.’ I don’t actually. Know a lot.” She shrugs again in a chill sort of way and Gwiboon puffs up her lips, confused yet also entertained.

“So you don’t? Know what ‘ _I fall so deep in love with such a girl like you’_  means,” she says. That’s a long ass sentence to have memorized without--

“No, I do,” Junghee says. She’s beaming now, like she’s proud of herself for knowing something that big. Gwiboon lifts her brows. Oh. Hmm.

“So do I,” she says. “I actually can speak English.”

“You ca--oh.” Immediately Junghee’s face flushes bright pink. She lifts her hand to cover her mouth but her eyes go wide over her fingers as the realization hits her. “Oh, fuck,” she says. It’s muffled behind her hand. Gwiboon’s own mouth spreads into a wide smile. Junghee is so cute. She props her chin up in her hand, reaches forward, and tucks a stray lock of Junghee’s hair behind her ear.

“Wanna tell me what kind of girl I am?” she asks. Junghee flushes even pinker and buries her face in her hands, but she also accepts Gwiboon’s number and suggestion of an ice cream date after school.

**Author's Note:**

> #shes a mess of a lesbian bc her usual flustering methods dont work bc gwi knows what shes saying  
> #gwi thinks she is the Cutiest and flusters her with her Superior English Skills  
> #gwi also agrees to not tell anyone that jung doesnt actually know as much english as she lets on lmao  
> #also jung calls her Boo nd gwis like omg................... heck  
> #theyre soft gays  
> #its good  
> #also i Lov that line lmao and also his lil '''ijen i feel a little confused''''  
> #softe nd cute  
> #someone will illegally upload the swcv dvd perf of romeo+juliette eventually nd then ill Nut


End file.
